Do You Want to Kiss Me?
by Cordelia de Lorio
Summary: Rose Weasley has developed a crush on one of her best friends, Scorpius Malfoy. Does he feel the same way or are her hopes, well, hopeless? Currently rated T. If continued, I'll probably bump the rating up to M in further chapters.
1. Truth or Dare?

Chapter One

Truth or Dare?

"Rosie!" I hear Lilly calling my name.

It's the first day of my sixth year. The feast has just ended, and I thought I might take a nap before Lilly called. Really, I should have seen this coming. Lilly and Albus, the partiers of our generation, are always getting into some kind of mischief on the first night. And they always drag me, Julietta, and Scorp. Secretly, I always enjoy our group's little adventures more than anything, but I'll never tell Albus.

Or maybe he already knows, and that's why he always makes me come along.

"What is it Lil?!" I shout back, playing dumb. I hear loud footsteps stomping up the girls dormitory stairs before Lilly bursts in.

"We're going to have some fun tonight, of course. And, as you should know by now, Albus and I are ensuring that you come!" She smiles gleefully, daring me to protest, but I wouldn't give her that pleasure since I already know that I'm going whether I like it or not.

"Fine, fine..." I sigh. "Give me a few minutes 'kay?"

"Alright!" she smiles, turning to leave.

"Wait!" I call after her. "You never told me what we're doing!" I know she heard me because she whistles extra loudly on her way down. I guess I'll just have to go and see.

I riffle through my closet, trying to find something suitable to wear. I wouldn't care too much, but... Scorpius is going to be there.

I've liked the boy since the end of last year. I can't see why he would ever take an interest in me, but I can't help hoping.

Earlier, on our way back to our car from the snack cart, I heard something. Julietta and Lilly were talking and didn't hear it. But I definitely did.

"I mean, she is _hot_. She is _gorgeous_." My cousin had been saying in a low voice.

"I know." Came Scorpius's voice.

"I mean, her _hair_. All golden and soft..."

"I _know_." Scorpius repeated vehemently.

At first I thought he was just getting exasperated over Albus drooling over Julietta. Everyone in our group knew he was crazy about her (except the girl in question, or course). But then I considered the possibility that he was actually _agreeing._

I sigh, slipping on the dark red short sleeved shirt that makes my small area of cleavage seem... well, not so tiny, over my favourite 32B pushup. My self-applied makeup is natural-looking, light raspberry peach lip stain with thin liquid eyeliner and clear mascara.I know it's pathetic that I try so hard, and yet I don't even try to stop myself. I smile as I head out the door.

* * *

Lilly, Albus, Scorpius, Julietta, and Albus and Scorpius' Ravenclaw friend, Rowan Bridgeway, meet me downstairs.

"Took you long enough!" Albus taunts me.

"What can I say. It takes time to be beautiful." I retort, tipping my chin up, mockingly regal while Albus snorts.

"Let's go already!" Lily says, growing impatient already.

Scorpius casts disillusionment charms on us all, being the best at them, and then we exit the common room, lead by Albus.

He takes us through about six hidden short cuts that we're pretty sure only we know about, down a hallway, finally stopping at a seemingly innocent painting of a basket of fruit.

Scorp and I lag a few feet behind the rest of the group (who is occupied listening to one of Rowan's inappropriate jokes) as usual. We have a quiet friendship, as strong as each of ours with Albus (maybe stronger), though significantly less loud. For some reason he always seems so... interesting. Mysterious. The amount of times I've wondered what he's thinking about is up to triple digits, maybe even quadruple. But the funny thing is that whenever I wonder that he almost always tells me; I don't even have to ask. Bending to the side so that his mouth is close to my ear he voices his thoughts in a low voice. Since the last month of fifth year whenever he does that every hair on my neck goes hyperactive and the smallest shiver is sent down my spine.

Albus reaches out to touch the pear, and... tickles it?

Sure enough, the green fruit starts squirming and finally lets out a giggle before the still (or not so still) life swings off the wall to reveal a doorway into a huge kitchen. We're in Hogwarts' kitchens!

"Oh my god..." gasps Julietta, voicing my sentiments exactly. Even with his face cloaked in shadow, I can still see that he is beaming at our friend's reaction.

We start toward one of the millions of _Bippity-boppity's Golden Edition Fresh-Keeper_ refrigerators. Albus opens it and we all stare into the bright white lighting of the magically enlarged inside of the refrigerator. From the back I spy a delicious looking chocolate cake and push through the retrieve it.

"Go Rosie!" Lilly whoops, reaching for a slice of the pre-cut cake before I stick out my tongue and swipe it out of her reach.

"Mine!" I growl at her, and make an impulse decision right then (which, you ought to know, is very rare for me to do). Holding up the elegant cake in my left hand, I scoop up a handful of soft, luscious chocolate cake and let it soar toward my younger cousin.

Lilly tries to duck, but instead makes it so the cake hits the front of her dark brown hair. When she reaches up to wipe it off, it smears, and I can't contain my giggling.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Albus bellows, and cake, cookies, and pie fly through the air.

"Ah!"

"No!

"Really?! Really?!"

"Watch out Potter!"

"Bring it Weasley!"

"You can't chocolate cake _this_ face, can you Rose?" Scorpius pleads with me, turning up his puppy-dog eyes to full cuteness power. But as adorable as that face is, I can't resist certain pleasures.

"Agh!"

"Yes!"

"Traitor!"

"I'm your sister! You wouldn't nail a giant lemon meringue at your _sist_-" WHAM. The giant, cream filled lemon meringue hits Lilly square in the face and we all double over in mirth. As soon as she has removed enough of the thing that we can see her eyes, she attempts to give us her patent I'll-claw-out-your-eyes-and-shove-them-up-somewhere-that-won't-be-comfortable glare, but soon joins us in guffawing on the floor like idiots.

* * *

As soon as we finish _scourgify_ing ourselves (Lilly still has a smear of cream on her forehead, but none of us will tell her!)we organize ourselves, still sitting on the floor, into a little circle. Albus and Lilly start thinking of things to do, and Albus immediately suggests spin the bottle, quickly glancing over at Julietta, who, for a very clever witch, is totally oblivious. I veto, saying we don't have enough people to make it work, since Lilly, Albus and I are all related. Finally, upon Lilly's suggestion, we settle upon Truth or Dare.

"l'll go first!" One-hundred-percent-extroverted Lilly says. "Ok..." She peers around at all of us. "Rowan. Truth or dare?" she smirks deviously and seductively at the same time.

"Erm... truth."

"Okay. How far have you ever... gone with a girl. Or a guy, for that, matter, though I never really got that vibe from you..." Rowans cheeks turn crimson and I gasp inwardly. Isn't that just a titch personal?

"Eh... second base. With Isabella Krewet."

"Wow, how'd you snag her, Bridgeway? She's way out of your league!" Scorp jokes. Lilly and I giggle.

"Spring Ball, remember mate?" Rowan replies, virtually un-offended.

"Ah, yes. She felt obligated, and then you wooed her with your fancy words!" Albus exclaims.

"Close enough... My turn! Julietta, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" she cries.

"Kiss a boy of your choice, from this circle of course. On the lips. Tongue optional." Julietta stands up confidently, strides over to Albus, and plants her lips on his softly, making his cheeks rise to a baby pink. She stands up after about five seconds (which is longer than it sounds, when it comes to kissing), leaving Albus grinning like he'd just found a hundred pound note.

Back in her spot on the circle, Julietta surveys us. Her eyes lock on mine and she raises her eyebrows. Uh oh. Julietta is the only one who knows I like Scorp. Oh god...

"So, truth or dare Rose?" she asks.

"Dare." I say, more confidently than I feel. I might be quieter than the rest, but I'm still a Gryffindor for a reason.

She smiles evilly. "I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven in that supply closet. Actually, let's make it fourteen. With... Scorpius."

My face is on fire.

* * *

Scorpius gets up. He isn't smiling or frowning, his face completely unreadable, but he obviously is willing to go into a supply closet. With me. For seven minutes.  
On numb legs I follow suit, and we walk to the supply closet and shut the door behind us. The room is about four by five feet with twelve foot high ceilings, it's walls lined with shelves stuffed with cans of every type of soup you can imagine. So we were wrong. Really, it's a _soup_ closet. A very dim soup closet.

It's silent for a few uncomfortable seconds...

"So..." I venture, unsure about where to go from here.

"Rose, if you don't want to do anything, that's fine. I can even say we kissed or whatever if you want. Really, don't be uncomfortable..." Scorp's statement is so sweet. The thing is, I _do_ want to kiss him. I just... don't know how I can without it being uncomfortable for both of us. He probably doesn't even want to kiss me...

Oh, of course he doesn't! How could I be so stupid to even let myself think that he would like me even a little bit in _that_ way. I'm ugly, and unlikeable, and unkissable, and too quiet and concerned with schoolwork. I hate myself for that small part of my brain that's telling me that _unkissable_ isn't even a word. But how could anyone want to kiss me? I'm a mess!

A tear rolls down my cheek, and I don't wipe it away. It's too dark for Scorpius to see it anyway. And yet Scorpius senses that something's wrong, and looks at my cheeks, and sees the salt water dripping away.

"Rose? Rose, are you crying?" he whispers. Asking me if I'm crying is just kindness. It's obvious that he can see that I am. "Rose, what's wrong?"

My jaw trembles as I try to hold back the tears. Worse than crying, I hate to be caught crying, weak like this... I can't help spilling something out of my inept mouth.

"Y-y-ou don't wa-wan't to kiss m-me..." I whispered.

"Oh, Rose..." he says, cupping my face in his hands. A little beast somewhere around my abdomen purrs, not knowing that all hope is lost. Scorpius gently wipes my cheeks clean. "I'm sorry..." He leans in and time slows, trudging through molasses. Is he doing what I think he's doing? But then he jumps back. I don't know how to respond, but then he cocks his head to the door, and I hear Julietta say,

"Time's up lovers!" I quick put on a little smile and make sure it won't look like I've cried. Scorp shoots me one last apologetic glance before opening the door.

* * *

We start heading back, since apparently while we were gone Albus and Julietta had french kissed, Lilly had seductively eaten a banana in her underwear, and Rowan had told Lilly he liked her, then the two went to another supply closet and had seven heavenly minutes of their own accord while Albus and Julietta probably just sat there blushing and giggling and smiling at each other.

I trail behind as usual, but me and Scorpius don't talk at all, nor do we share a friendly silence. When we reach the common room, he pulls me aside.

"Listen, Rose, I didn't- I didn't mean that-"

"Stop. It's fine. You just don't want to kiss me. I'm not going to be melodramatic anymore, so don't give me your pity." I turned on my heel and stomped childishly up to the girls' dormitory.

So much for not being melodramatic...

**A/N: So What do you think? Should I continue? If you read, please review! Reviews are what make stories thrive!**

_~Cordelia de Lorio  
_


	2. The Dance

Chapter Two

The Dance

Time passes, and before I know it the Winter Ball is upon us. And at the ball there will be dancing. And dance partners. And laughing. And drinking. And kissing. And... and Scorpius.

I sigh, sitting on my bed and looking through my black hole of a closet without actually getting up. I still don't know how I feel about him. I think I'm over him. Julietta and I have talked through my whole situation countless times and I know I should be. I can just hear Etta consoling me while making me see reason. _He doesn't deserve you! You could be with someone much better, you know..._

But I keep thinking, what if, just what if, he asks me to dance?

I would say yes, of course, but would it simply be common courtesy or... something more?

* * *

"Knock, knock Rosebud! Time to make you _beeeaaauutiful_!"

"Already? I thought the ball was at seven!" I protest.

"It is." Lilly confirms.

"It's four forty-five!"

"We know, so we have to hurry!" says Lilly, finally just opening the door.

Etta and I exchange knowing looks as Lilly huffs, pulling three dresses behind her. She wouldn't let either of us get dresses, saying that we'd get modest dresses- a no-no in Lilly's mind. We put up with it only once she'd agreed to do our laundry for a month and promised not to interfere with our spring dance dresses.

"Now this one's for me, so don't freak out yet," she says, dropping a short rosy pink satin one shoulder dress on my roommate Xandra's bed. The single strap is constructed of satin roses of the same color, and the flowers continue across the chest. It's gorgeous, but I would never have the guts to wear it. Then she lays out the other dresses.

The first dress in line is a gently ruffled lilac gown, with a sweetheart neckline and a lace-up back. I can tell right away that this one's for Etta. It will look gorgeous with Etta's pale, thin frame and wispy blonde curls, _if_ Lilly can get her to go strapless for once.

The next one must be for me, and knowing Lilly, I'm afraid to look. But I do, and it's surprisingly... _me._

It's a hunter green chiffon halter with some sequins on the chest and a tightly fitting bodice that flares into a gentle a-line.

"I love it!"

"Why does _she_ get one with straps?! I hate wearing things with nothing to, er... _hold things up_..."

"Shhh Julietta, stop worrying. You'll look great." says Lilly.

We settle down and the next two hours are spent with Lilly doing our hair and makeup. My hair is put into soft large curls while Etta's is in an intricate braided up-do with a few ringlets hanging out. Black eyeliner highlights my brown eyes. I've always wished they were green, but much to my dismay, I'm not a metamorphagus...

At six fifty seven we exit the dorm room and make it to the great hall just a few minutes after the ball's officially started.

* * *

I feel sort of pathetic and stupid, getting all done up without even having a date. Lilly's going with Ben Finch, the hot Ravenclaw Seeker that half the castle salivates over. Etta and Albus are "going together, but just as friends." Yeah right, like we can't all see where _this_ is going...

All the usual house tables are gone and are replaced by little round tables with candles on them. We've gone to join Al, Rowan, and Scorp at a table by the band and go to sit with them. We could hardly say hello before Ben showed up and whisked Lilly away. I can see in Rowan's face that he's wishing she were coming to the ball with him instead.

"So..." starts Albus, making things awkward per usual. I yawn and try to look disinterested. I haven't met Scorpius' eyes yet. Truth be told, I haven't looked into Scorpius' eyes for a long time. Our once easy friendship is now tense, awkward, and strange, and I feel bad for making it that way.

Now James comes around, his arm possessively around his girlfriend Eleanor's shoulders. You can tell she's the happiest girl in the world in his arms, and he's the happiest guy holding her. I like Eleanor pretty well. She's book-y and intelligent, like me, (yes, I acknowledge I'm smart, I'm just not stuck up about it. Saying you're not smart when you are is just fishing for compliments.) only she's more shy. In sixth year she started to brush her long, jet black hair and put on the tiniest bit of eyeliner, setting off her celery grey eyes brilliantly and making all the boys above third year go mad. Eventually they realized she was the same old almost-to-timid-to-speak Eleanor, but not James. I don't know what that girl sees in James. They're complete opposites, James being so raucous and buoyant, Eleanor so quietly knowing. But maybe that's what makes them so perfect together.

Who says I'm not insightful?

James and Eleanor go to dance, and Albus and Etta eventually join them, awkward as ever. So it's just me and Scorp, sitting here and avoiding the other's eyes.

"Uh, Rose, I've been wanting to ta-"

"I think I'll have some punch," I interrupt at a little under the speed of light. I rapidly stand, push in my chair behind me, and all but sprint to one of the many tables that hold punch. I can't have Scorpius talking to me, not now when I've worked so hard to get myself over him. _Sheesh Rose! _I thought. _You're so histrionic I could regurgitate that sandwich I ate for lunch -remember, when I throw up, YOU throw up! You can't be over Scorpius because you were never, er... under Scorpius! _Well, that came out wrong. I'm glad no one's looking at me as I flush at my thoughts. _Whatever! The point is, there's nothing to be "over" other than a little crush. You and Scorp never were and never will be together. So get a hold on yourself, you blithering thing! _I smile. I'm odd in that talking to myself always makes me feel better. A little bit like I should be checked. But better.

* * *

"Care to dance?" a low voice inquires. I whip around to see tan, well-built, insanely adorable Lorcan Scamander.

I've been wandering around with my sparkling raspberry punch for a little over twenty minutes, trying not to look too dismally pitiful and avoiding Scorpius at all costs. I'm so bored I might accept Arnold Cramer asking me to dance, not totally out of pity! But would dancing with Lorcan mean something? What if-

"Sure." I catch myself off guard, letting the words flow out of my mouth and sending them on their course with a smile before thoroughly analyzing the situation. But I said it, now I'm stuck with it, and will just have to dance with Lorcan.

"Alright then," he says, sounding pleased and leading me over to the dance floor. I can't believe that he actually seems to like me.

He puts a hand on my shoulder and another on my waist. I hope I don't look to stupid dancing and thank the good lord in heaven that Lorcan's leading. After a while I see that it's not so bad, dancing.

After the third song we go to a little table, and are soon joined by Albus and Julietta. I don't know where Scorpius is and, frankly, am grateful not to.

"So, how's your night been, you two?" Albus asks us, winking in a way that he probably thinks is sly but is painfully obvious.

"It's been great thanks. We're having a lovely time." Lorcan says, and it peeves me that he's already answering for both of us and saying "we." How does he know if _I'm_ having a lovely time? But I just smile and go along with it.

Julietta giggles and smiles cheekily at me when Lorcan looks away and suddenly the room is too stuffy and hot and my hands are sweating and-

"I need some air." I say, getting up quickly.

"Great! We'll take a walk!" Lorcan grins at me. I brush off the fact that I haven't invited him. I mean, his smile is melting my heart like that fake kind of butter that melts really fast -how can I say no? We exit the great hall, the warm brisk winter evening air a welcome shock from the overheated hall.

"So..." I say, not sure what to do, or say, or think right about now.

"So..." he responds, and I smile and then we're both laughing and lying down on the grass. I look over at Lorcan to find him already looking at me. I toss all thoughts of Scorpius Malfoy out of my mind as I feel the boy beside me press his lips gently on mine.

We stay like that for a few seconds, kissing in the most innocent way, but somehow it feels... very intimate. After what seems like an eternity but couldn't be more than ten seconds, I meet his eyes, and can't keep from giggling. We kiss a bit more and then bid goodnight. My cheeks are bright red as I enter the girls' dormitory.

**A/N: Okay, first of all I'm very sorry this took so long to get up- super busy holiday and new year season, the next chapter'll be quicker (and sorry this chapter was a titch on the short side)... **

**So I know that wasn't all Scorpius-y like you might have expected, but trust me, it'll get there. I'm just planning on drawing the story out a bit, that's all. Thanks for the awesome support from AnimeApprentice, whatapileofsh*t10 (no, the name didn't have a star there, but what can I say, I tend to be somewhat innocent when it comes to writing curses), and the guest A hufflepuff.  
**

**Please Review! It's what makes the writing worth it!  
**

****_~Cordelia de Lorio  
_


End file.
